General Carnage
Not to be confused with The General or General Chompsalot General Carnage was the name given to a pair of competitor robots that fought in Series 3 and 5 of Robot Wars. Both robots were entered by Team Carnage, who had previously competed in Series 2 with Prometheus. Whilst neither version of General Carnage was able to progress beyond the second round in either of the team's appearances, General Carnage 2 earned fame through becoming the fifth robot to throw another out of the arena, doing so in its first round battle in Series 5. Versions of General Carnage General Carnage Team Carnage spent around £500 upgrading the armour and weaponry of their previous entry Prometheus, renaming the robot General Carnage. Like Prometheus, General Carnage was a large camouflaged box robot, with windscreen wiper motors powering a slicing cutter at the tip of a long lifting arm. The robot's armour was fibreglass, and the robot had skid-steering. After defeating Robocow, General Carnage fell in Round 2 to Behemoth. General Carnage 2 General Carnage 2 was much improved, a large gold checker-plate wedge with a powerful flipper with a series of hooked spikes on top. It also had "shark teeth", similar to the fashion in which Reactor 2's 'flamp' clamped on opponents. The original flipper wasn't very strong, so the team added an extra gas bottle. As a result, General Carnage 2 became the fifth robot to flip another robot out of the arena, doing so to Guzunderbot in Round 1 of Series 5. The new General Carnage fell in Round 2, just as its predecessor had, to previous Grand Finalist Stinger. Qualification The original General Carnage successfully qualified for the Third Wars after attending the auditions. General Carnage 2 attended the qualifiers for the Fifth Wars, and was drawn in a battle against Mute. The fight was declared a draw, however only General Carnage 2 received a place in the main competition. Robot History Series 3 In Heat B of the Third Wars, General Carnage was drawn up against newcomers Robocow in the first round. It began by pushing Robocow, before slipping its pincers underneath and raising Robocow off the ground. It pushed it into Sgt. Bash, and then into the side wall, into an angle grinder. Robocow's spike was caught in the pincer of General Carnage, before being pushed into House Robots. Sir Killalot flipped Robocow, securing General Carnage's place in the next round of the heat. However, General Carnage then had to face the previous Semi-Finalists Behemoth in the second round which did not prove to be a fortunate draw for General Carnage. It took just sixteen seconds of fighting for Behemoth to overturn General Carnage in this battle, General Carnage couldn't self-right because it had no srimech, and was deemed immobilised, eliminating it from the competition. The small rear axes of Behemoth then struck at the defeated machine. After getting sliced by Dead Metal, General Carnage was righted by Shunt and quickly attempted to pit house robot Sergeant Bash who got stuck on the edge of the pit, but was attacked by Shunt, who made a deep hole on the shell, and then ultimately pitted by Sir Killalot himself. Series 5 In the first round of the Fifth Wars, a new version of General Carnage was placed up against newcomers Guzunderbot. General Carnage 2 made its way over to Guzunderbot, which moved backwards and forwards near its starting position next to the Pit. After Guzunderbot spun around on the spot, General Carnage 2 slipped underneath Guzunderbot, which fired its weapon in response. This did little to halt General Carnage 2's attack though, as Guzunderbot was toppled after General Carnage 2 used its flipper and then followed through with a drive. With Guzunderbot using its weaponry in vain to attempt to self-right, General Carnage 2 came in with another flip which turned Guzunderbot over the sidewall and out of the arena, securing its place in the next round. In the second round General Carnage 2 was placed up against the number five seeds Stinger. Both machines cautiously edged towards each other after activate was called, before General Carnage 2 turned Stinger over with its flipper. Stinger responded by connecting with two blows to the side and top of General Carnage 2, but the unseeded machine held its own as it flipped Stinger once more. In the following moments, both machines connected with attacks from their weapons, before General Carnage 2 came to a halt after one of Stinger's spinning attacks. Stinger had managed to knock loose the power link of General Carnage 2. Unable to show any movement, General Carnage 2 was counted out by Refbot, as Stinger continued to hit General Carnage with its mace. Once the count was complete, punishment duties were handed over to the House Robots, and General Carnage 2 saw itself axed by Shunt and then thrown by the Floor Flipper. Sir Killalot then carried out the finishing touches on General Carnage 2, as it dumped it down into the Pit of Oblivion, leaving General Carnage 2 eliminated at the heat semi-final stage once more. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Series Record TeamCarnageS3.jpg|Team Carnage show the insides of General Carnage GCarnageInsides.jpg|The insides of General Carnage 2 GC2insidesback.jpg|The insides of General Carnage 2 (rear) GC2unpainted.jpg|General Carnage 2 before being painted TeamCarnageS5.jpg|Team Carnage in Series 5 Trivia *General Carnage 2 is one of four robots to throw a robot out of the arena but not make the Heat Final in that series, alongside Big Nipper, Eruption and Behemoth. **General Carnage 2 is the only one of the four never to reach a Heat Final in any series. *Both of General Carnage's victories saw it face a newcomer and both of its defeats saw it face a veteran and semi-finalist from the previous series. **Both robots that beat General Carnage (Behemoth and Stinger) then lost their next battle to the heat winner, and also fought each other in Robot Wars Extreme twice. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots from the East Riding of Yorkshire Category:Robots with Pincers Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots to never have a judges' decision